


Home is where you make it

by Ladygaffes



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygaffes/pseuds/Ladygaffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The more one does and sees and feels, the more one is able to do, and the more genuine may be one's appreciation of fundamental things like home, and love, and understanding companionship" Amelia Earhart.</p><p>Jongin does a lot of thing, but not because he enjoy it. He also sees, but all he sees is dull and boring there is no joy in it. He also feels, he feels exhausted and lifeless. He doesn't believe in belonging or home much less love. Will fate make him change his view or just confirm it ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where you make it

Jongin needs to take at least a year off. He is so exhausted he is thinking of quitting his job, scratch that, his jobs. Because he has three, the groceries store two blocks away from his excuse of an apartment in the morning, the library on the afternoons and the dance studio on Saturdays.

it's 10Pm and he is sprawled on the floor in the dance studio, all the brats has left and he needs to get his ass up, arrange the place so he can go home otherwise Yixing will kick his butt. He scratched his belly and with a huge sigh get up to start working...slowly.

30 minutes later, he is all ready to go home. But before that he needs to go through the security checks set by his hyung.  
" Windows closed, check. No one in the showers, checks. Electronic devices disconnected check. Air conditioner off, fuck you hyung it is broken since last month and you ass refuse to repair it but check. And finally door closed, check"

Upon opening the buildings doors, he curses.

"Fucking great, Rain"

He pulled on his hoodie and made sure that the zipper is all up before he dashed towards the bus station, the next bus arrives at 11:05 that means he about 17 minutes to get there because he can't miss it otherwise he won't be able to buy his dinner at the grocerie store he works at since it closes at midnight. The bus ride is 35 minutes.

Before reaching the bus stop he saw that someone was already there and he frowned usually he is the only one at this time. He hoped that it wasn't a creep since he seemed agitated, hands flailing.

Arriving at the station, he heard the guy talking.  
"No, I won't fucking come back there. They don't need me anyway didn't they say it clearly?!"  
The guy is silence for a while listening to whoever he is talking to. Jongin tried to give him space and not eavesdrop but he can't. Because as twisted as it is, this is entertaining for him. He doesn't have much time to enjoy and entertain himself so he'll do with what cones his way.

" No they don't care, I'll check in a hotel for the night and will search for an apartment first thing tomorrow"

Jongin thinks this guy will have a rough night because the only hotel accessible is a love hotel a block away from his apartment. And boy he tried to sleep there before he got his apartment and he couldn't then noises are unbearable, he slept on a PC room for 3days instead.

" Thanks hyung, but you just moved in with your boyfriend, I've never meet him before how can I move in with you both? I'm 25 now and I can take care of myself just fine. Beside I really need to get away, I'm really tired"

Jongin looked at the guy for the first time at the mention of his age, thinking that he doesn't look that old with his narrow shoulders and hair cut. There is only a one year difference between them but Jongin thinks he looks much older than Me Huge eyes.

"Okay hyung, I'll call you when I check in"

Hearing this Jongin averted his eyes and looked the other way trying to be as natural as he can so the man won't suspect he was eavesdropping.

"Excuse me sir" the guy started trying to get his attention, maybe he succeeded, he turned around with eyebrows knitted in a questioning purpose.

"Good evening, can you give me direction to nearest hotel in there ? I'm not familiar with this area"

" the nearest check in is a 35 minutes ride bus from here. Good thing the bus is here"

The bus pulled just in time and opened its doors. So Jongin wasted no time on climbing on because it's still raining and he was cold, it leaving the guy behind. He created Mr Song and then marched to the  back,  where his usual seat, anticipation the 35 minutes nap he will get. 

Before he can settle down he saw that the guy followed him and he is now coming his way.

"Can I sit beside you please? I don't know when I should get off or how should I get to the hotel from there"

" Yes of course, no problems "

"Thank you, by the way my name is Kyungsoo. Do kyungsoo, nice to meet you"

"Same, I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin"

" Which one of will get off 1st?"

"No one"

When Jongin directed his gaze at the guy now referred to as Kyungsoo, he found that his eyes are even bigger and is that fear in his eyes. Damn, he needs to work on his social interactions skills.

"I mean we'll both get off at the same time, the hotel is a block away from where I live" he tried to smile but he was so tired he gave up on the idea.

" Oh I see, thank you"After a little bit of hesitation he added " You seem tired, tell me what should I look for and I'll wake you up when we get there. You need sleep,Jongin"

It's been a while since someone new called his name and he really needs his usually nap.

"Thank you, everything here is almost identical so you'll have a hard time. I'll just the driver" and with a smile you looked ahead to talk Mr Song.

"Uncle Song, Can you wake us up when I get to my stop?"

" Okay kids, have a rest you look like you need some"

" You look like you need some too, umm Kyungsoo"

It's been a while since he called a new name too, so he felt a little but strange in a good way. Kyungsoo just nodded with a smile, adjusted his seating and closed his eyes. after observing his feature for few seconds he did the same.

After what looks like hours, he started to wake up annoyed by a voice that is calling his name and something poking his cheek. The voice stopped calling his name and is now talking to someone else. Where is he?

"... Usually he wakes up by himself about 5 minutes before we arrive, but he seems very tired today"

A huge yawn escaped his mouth before he opened his eyes or at least tried to. He feels odd so he left his head and the first thing he saw is Huge eyes. With a startle he moves he body back to have a look. Apparently he was borrowing Kyungsoo shoulder while sleeping. The later is now subtly trying to massage his shoulder but Jongin saw it.

" I'm sorry you had an uncomfortable ride" he tried a smile but this time forced himself and managed it.

" There is no problem" responded Kyungsoo with a smile too. 

"We're here" Announced Mr Song.

" Let's get off" Kyungsoo just nodded and followed him.

Getting off, Jongin put back on his hoodie and shivered because it's still wet. He tried to tuck his hair under the hoodie and found that half of it is completely dry while the other half is still moiset. It must be because I had this side on Kyungsoo's shoulder.  With eyes widening he turned to the guy to apologize to found him hugging himself and shivering. He wasn't wearing a jacket just a blue Shirt  with his jeans and a wet spot was visible on his right shoulder where Jongin's head was.

"You're cold,I'm sorry I didn't help with my  wet hair" upon saying this he remembered that he has his colleagues sehun's scarf on his backpack he was planning to give it to him at the grocery store tonight. 

" Don't worry, I'm Okay " but Kyungsoo couldn't stop his teeth were chattering from the cold. 

" Here put this on" Kyungsoo tried to protest " no I insist, you can give it back tomorrow " Kyungsoo took it and secured it around his neck with a sigh. Jongin smiled he did the right thing.

" You need to give me your number then, do I can give it back" Kyungsoo then said.

" No problems, here is my card" He dug into his wallet and handed him a card. He always hated the fact that his phone number was included in the dance studios card because he get calls from random people thinking he was the owner, but in this situation it came handy since he's a dumbass who couldn't remember his own phone number.  

" I'll give you text message before calling you to give it back" said Kyungsoo while entering the number on his own phone.

"Okay, let's go it's freezing cold and you need to warm otherwise you'll catch  cold" Jongin said and pointed at the direction the should head to with a sign of his head.

After few minutes they were near the grocery store but Jongin doesn't have the energy to go there anymore but maybe Kyungsoo needs something to eat.

"Do you need to buy something at the grocery store?" He suggested.

" No, I think all I need now is a shower and sleep" was the response.

"Okay, let's go then. I work here in the morning if you need something stop by" he said guiding the shivering man towards the hotel.

Without stopping he pointed at his building telling Kyungsoo he lives in 2nd floor he doesn't know why he is concerned by this stranger. Maybe because he reminds him of himself a year ago when he came to this small town trying to search for a home instead of the one he thought was his before reality hits him hard. He almost  missed his stop thinking about his past.

"Here we are" he announced before stopping in front of the descent looking hotel. Looks really can deceive he thought.

"Thank you for everything, I don't know how to show you my gratitude and sorry you had to come with instead of going home directly" Kyungsoo said seriously.

"There is no need, go check in and have a good night of sleep. See you around... Maybe" he added with a smile and headed back to his apartment.

"Good night to you too" Kyungsoo shouted, before going in.

Jongin arrived at his apartment few minutes later, took a quick shower and settled himself on his bed for a much deserved sleep. Before giving up to sleep he thought about Kyungsoo.

" I hope he is exhausted enough to not hear all those disturbing noises there is there" and he closed his eyes for a long and undisturbed night.

But his phone buzzing on the night stand beside him woke him up with a start. The vibration from his phone can easily be mistaken for an earthquake.

"I need a new phone this shit will kill me someday" but in second thought he is a heavy sleeper and this phone it the only way he can wake up in the mornings.

With lazy movements he sat up on his bed and took his phone.  It's 3 in the morning and he got a text message from an unknown number.

"Who the fuck could this be ?!" He cursed before opening the text and reading aloud.

" This is Do Kyungsoo, I'm sorry I'm disturbing you at this time but can I talk to you ?" Even if he was really not happy he was woken up. Jongin felt worry so he hopped he still has credit to call back or at least text to let him know that he can call him. But he was startled by his phone buzzing again announcing an incoming call. He answered without hesitation.

"Hello, Kyungsoo. Is something wrong?"

" I'm really sorry to disturb you but I'm in the street right now I couldn't stay there"

"Why what happened" but it clicked in Jongin's foggy brain, of course he couldn't handle it himself.

"Never mind, where are you?" He asked instead.

" In the second floor of your building" Kyungsoo answered somehow embarrassedly.

Upon hearing that Jongin headed to his door opening it and shivering because it was really cold. He instead left just enough space to get his head out after all he was shirtless. He could distinguish a human firm at the end of the corridor. The man wasn't looking his way do he has to call him to get his attention.

" This way, Kyungsoo " the said man turned with a start and headed towards him with quick steps. 

The moment he was in front of him Jongin opened the door in a silent invitation to come in.

"I'm really sorry" he is shivering alarmingly.

"No explanation needed, you can tell me later you need to get a warm shower first. Wait for me here" and he left to his room to bring some clean clothes for his unexpected guest. When he can back Kyungsoo was sleeping in his couch. He got up upon seeing him.

" here, clean clothes, there is already clean towels in the cabinet inside. So go take a warm shower. I'll wait here" 

"Thank you" is all Kyungsoo said, before heading to the shower. Jongin sat down waiting for him. He can't afford a TV so he waited while reading a magazine god only knows since when she was there. He almost doesn't know a thing about his apartment it's just somewhere he sleeps in.

Remembering his guest he went to his room to bring some blankets and a pillow and prepared the couch for Kyungsoo. Both of them need sleep 1st they can talk in the morning. Fortunately, tomorrow is Sunday.

He heard the door of the bathroom open so he turn toward it.

" Are you okay? " he asked Kyungsoo who was shuffling towards him barefooted and hugging his own clothes to himself.

"Yes,thank you. I really needed this shower" he said.

"Let me help you with this. I'll put them on the laundry basket we can take them to the laundry tomorrow. Sorry I don't have a washing machine yet" he said before going back to the bathroom to put the clothes there.

" Thank you" Kyungsoo repeated with a smile of gratitude.

" Your bed is all set, have some rest, we'll talk in the morning and no need to thank me again " Jongin smiled at him. 

" Tha..., I mean okay good night Jongin" and he smiled back. A genuine one this time.

"Do you want me to let the lights on?" He asked while heading towards his door. 

"No need, I'm fine" he assured, Jongin waited until he was all settled in his "bed" before shutting off the lights.

"Okay, good night then Kyungsoo" the later just hummed signaling how much exhausted the man was.

Jongin went back to his bed and drifted to a peaceful sleep this time.

 

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Kaisoo fiction. I have some Yoosu fiction on hiatus I'll go back to them as soon as I finish this one. I don't know how many chapters it will be but it will be a short chaptered story.
> 
> This chapter was written in one go because muse kicked randomly and I was so excited to post it that I couldn't read proof it before posting.
> 
> If someone who has a little experience wants to be my beta for this story he is welcome.
> 
> Please subscribe and comment so I can improve and get encouragement to continue.


End file.
